


2012 Olympics

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: "Don’t you see it, Tobs? It’s not him who is here congratulating me and holding me, it’s you.” or, what happened after their olympic win in 2012.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just the first part of this story, please read until the end, the next part will be up by tomorrow night, I promise, thank you :).

“You made it, Lex! God, you made it!”

“We made it, I couldn’t have done anything without the team… or without you”

“No, no, no… you saved us, that goal was amazing!” Alex stared into my eyes with teary eyes and a soft smile.

“You are amazing, Tobs” She whispered, caressing my cheeks with her thumbs. My hands traveled immediately to her waist, pulling her closer.

“Alex…”

“I love you so much, Tobin” I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers.

“You know I love you too… more than anything, but Lex…”

“I don’t care… I know what you’re about to say, and I don’t care… Don’t you see it, Tobs? It’s not him who is here congratulating me and holding me, it’s you.”  I opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones looking deeply at me and my heart skipped a beat.

“Well, he can’t be here because we are at our hotel room, so…” She smacked my arm lightly, but chuckled.

“Don’t ruin the moment, you dork!” I smiled and walked until her back was against the wall, and there wasn’t a lot of space between us.

“I’m sorry, baby horse” She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

“Don’t call me that” Now I could feel her breath against my lips, and I lowered my voice so she could barely hear me.

“Then, what do you want me to do, Lex?” I could hear her breathing starting to get labored.

“I want you to kiss me” She whispered against my lips and in less than a second, I closed the gap and did what she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The kiss was slow at first, until I felt Alex’s tongue against my lips, and it made me moan softly; I felt her smile when I opened my mouth and she deepened the kiss.

My hands traveled up and down her back, soon I started to lift her shirt to feel the skin there and she sighed.

“Take it off” She whispered and I obeyed, barely separating our lips, and putting them together again as soon as her shirt was on the floor. Alex started walking until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed; then pushed my shoulders so I was sat down in front of her.

I looked up and she was staring at me with her blue eyes that were a shade darker now, and a beautiful smile. She straddled me and my hands where on her tights, caressing them while she kissed my neck.

I felt her hands under my shirt, and I was about to lift my arms so she could do the same that I did with hers, when her phone rang.

“Alex…”

“Shh, It’s not important, they can call tomorrow” I smiled at the urgency in her voice and my shirt was now out of sight, as her lips met mines once again with a passionate kiss.

Her soft hands traveled all the way down from my neck, passing by my chest and abs, until they were playing with the hem of my shorts and I caught a breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, followed by a very familiar voice, that made the both of us froze in the spot.

“Alex, please open the door. I’ve been calling you, are you okay?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i don't know how many chapters will this have, but they will be short because... i don't know why actually, but yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
>  


End file.
